Captain Depresso
Captain Depresso is a super-hero who has appeared frequently in Choose Your Own Blogventure. History Shaun Connery was born to a middle-class family in Woburn, IN. He led a fairly normal childhood and had a preoccupation with costumed super-heroes which led to a close friendship with three other young men and a young lady. This friendship endured until high school, and with the Internet's new prominence, Shaun and his friends decided to start up a fantasy league involving super-heroes and super-villains, tracking the battles of the super-beings and awarding points based on various things. The fantasy league took off and all four young men became quite wealthy quite fast, and Shaun proposed to the young lady. However, Shaun wanted more. He obtained a copy of a catalog which supplied basic materials to the costumed community and ordered a cyan suit of armor. He took to the streets as the Cyan Dynamo and soon caught the attentions of the Paragon People, which invited him to become a member. He accepted, and adventured with them for many months, living the triple life of a high school student, wealthy businessman, and super-hero. It was the life he had always wanted to lead. Tragedy struck when, in a battle with Passenger Pigeon and her henchmen, Shaun was unmasked and his secret identity broadcast on live television. He was then knocked out and drugged. When he awoke, he discovered that his friends, fiancee, and family had all been killed by vengeful criminals and super-villains. Shaun then set out to gain revenge by re-capturing those responsible. With the unwanted help of the other Paragon People, he was able to do so quickly, and came up against a fire-manipulator who was his arch-enemy and mastermind of the attack. A few well-placed words sent Shaun into a deep depression and he was defeated by the fire-manipulator. The Birth of Captain Depresso Half-burned and left to die in an alley, Shaun Connery effectively died. He was found by three goths who took him to their apartment and nursed him back to health. Angered by the defeat and anxious to prove himself to the world once again, Shaun accepted the black clothing the goths gave him, donned a black cape, and taped a paper circle with the letters "C" and "D" on it. He sought out the fire-manipulator again and was once again undone by a few choice words. This time, it was the fire-manipulator commenting that the "C" and "D" stood for "Captain Depresso". By this time, Shaun's mental state was so broken that this caused him to enter the fetal position and start weeping, with the fire-manipulator mocking him, only stopping when he was hit by a truck. Life After Rebirth Captain Depresso then took a league of absence from the Paragon People, wandering the country and briefly allying himself with the Neo-Bassets, Astounding Superhero Syndicate, and Player One. The Astounding Superhero Syndicate sought him out for a rescue mission, and he was found himself outside of Cleveland, OH at a bar called Loveland's by the Forgiver, who was seeking out a member of the Paci Custodis named Player Two. After a brief skirmish, the trio decided to go rescue Player One from an asylum he had been erroneously imprisoned in. Despite getting lost and being attacked by melon-heads , they made it there, and unearthed a plot by the Red Scare to use its in-mates to take over the world, rescuing Player One and Shrugs in the process. He was quickly recruited for another rescue mission. Joined by a woman named E, they traveled from Ohio to South Carolina. Once in South Carolina, they went to rescue Charleston Charge, but the situation quickly escalated due to a miscalculation by Player Two. The World That Came At the asylum, Player Two had sent an e-mail to all the peace-keeping organizations he could think of, but forgot to delete the message before the Red Scare awoke. Red Scare then sent the e-mail to all of his cronies, and they all met up in South Carolina, leading to an epic battle which only a very few actually remember. Captain Depresso actually died during the battle, but was revived at its conclusion. Captain Depresso was one of the heroes captured later, and was rescued by Charleston Charge, joining in another attack upon the asylum. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Captain Depresso was one of the participants of March Meekrat Madness 2009. In his first battle, he won up against the Gray Man in a doing nothing contest. His second contest was against the Red Scare in a straight-up fistfight. He won, and his third contest was against The Phantom. The Phantom, however, decided to forfeit, and so Captain Depresso went on to battle Leo Leopolous. He won once again, and found himself in a memory contest against Charleston Charge. Captain Depresso once again emerged triumphant, and went on to fight Mike P in the final round. He lost, and instead helped fight a giant Red Scare. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Captain Depresso is one of the participants of March Meekrat Madness 2010. He is a champion of Lamp Prime and defeated Orange Bounty Man in the first round, finding the Omniturnal first. He lost to Shrugs in the second round in a farming contest. Afterwards, he was kidnapped by the Stupid. Abilities Captain Depresso is a powerless human, but has an encyclopedic knowledge of all costumed heroes and villains in the world. When he is able to overcome his depression, he has Olympian-level strength and agility. Enemies Since his rebirth as Captain Depresso, he has made very few enemies. The only notable one is the Red Scare. Friends and Allies Not many people like Captain Depresso due to his mood. However, he has become close friends with Player One and Charleston Charge, and has ties with many super-hero groups who value his knowledge if not his attitude. Category:Characters